


It's Not That Complicated

by SlytherClawHeir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherClawHeir/pseuds/SlytherClawHeir
Summary: Cassie and Nick have been together for a while now, around three years. They love each other deeply but Cassie is very promiscuous and Nick is asexual. They can't who they're attracted to and how, they're just the way they are. Because of their differences in sexuality, they keep their relationship open for others to join, as permanent fixtures. Simply, they're polyamorous and in the lookout for a third person to join their relationship and bring to it some sense of balance. But their hearts have been broken before and not everyone is as open-minded as they would hope. That won't stop them from trying to complete their relationship and this is the story of their fight to do so. A fight which doesn't always stick to the basis of a relationship.tl; dr: The author is tired of love triangles and wants to depict a (hopefully) well meaning and loving polyamorous relationship that's also not all it seems on the surface. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!





	It's Not That Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This story will run in a mix of flashbacks and present narratives. Don't worry , you'll know when it's a flashback because the chapter titles will read as "Flashback #__: (Insert random title)." Please enjoy!
> 
> Also...this story, and its characters, is all of my own creation.

Cassandra Anima was anything but your normal college girl, no matter what she showed to the outside world. If given a first glance, she may come across as a sorority girl, down to party, and down to f---. She beautiful and a little clumsy and people always seem to be attracted to her, although she does have a long-term boyfriend. But her difference from the other girls? Well it starts with her distain for Greek life, minus the parties which she does enjoy, Greek life breed sheep in her opinion. Also, she’s the one of the nerdiest people she knows, minus her boyfriend. She actually plans on starting a game development company with said boyfriend. Although, she would definitely be the first to admit her beauty. She’s fully aware of how people are around and uses it to her benefit, in multiple ways. Take Jason for example, a guy she met at Best Buy while looking for a new gaming computer. Not only did she convince him to give her a discount on said premium computer, but she also managed to convince him to enjoy a lascivious afternoon with her. It helped that the attraction was mutual, and they’ve been on a few dates since they met.

Over a month after their first date, Cassie made her way downstairs following the low mumblings of the TV playing some mundane cartoon series. She left Jason upstairs in bed after their afternoon romp. Now, Jason was blissfully asleep upstairs, and she was feeling hungry. 

Walking to the fridge she pulled out a bowl of grapes and made her way over to where the TV was still broadcasting SpongeBob Squarepants. As she sat on the couch she lifted the head housing a mop of curly brown hair into her lap so that its owner would be a little more comfortable, and so that she’d have a place to sit. Looking down at the face, which was peacefully resting a top her thighs, she couldn’t help noticing, the caramel skin, the long eyelashes, thin noise and kissable lips. He’s handsome when he’s asleep, she thought to herself. In moments like this, she was amazed at how much love she felt for him. Unable to resist, she leaned down and gave a kiss to his temple all the while trying not to disturb his sleep.

She realized she failed her sneak attack when he began to stir beneath her, twisting and turning until his back was on the couch and his green eyes met her brown. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” She said to him. He yawned in response before sitting up and taking her grapes and popping one into his mouth. She scowled a bit before an idea formed in her head. She leaned towards him and kissed him and in his small moment of surprise she grabbed the grape from his mouth and the bowl from his hands. When she pulled away, a triumphant smirk rested on her face.

“Hey! I was eating those!” He exclaimed light-heartedly, “Also, so unsanitary! Who knows where your mouth has been!”

“Well, I was eating them first. Get your own grapes, Nick.” Cassie commanded. 

“But you’re my girlfriend and we live together. Therefore, what’s yours is mine.” Nick retorted will a joking grin while trying to get the bowl of grapes back from his girlfriend. All the while, Cassie held the bowl out of his grasp. Quickly giving up, Cassie chuckled a bit at his antics, “Okay, fine. But I want a kiss, no wait, a full-blown make-out session!” Nick was only happy to oblige to her request and they made out for a while until Cassie pushed Nick away, the need for air, and more than kissing, rearing its unwanted head. She then handed him his reward. “Here’s your grapes.” She told him, “Why do you always manage to get me riled up when you know full and well you’re not going to do anything about it? I’d go to Jason but he’s asleep.” She complained. 

“Wore him out, did you?” Nick laughed, “Also, considering that making out is as far as I’m willing to go, and we’ve been dating for over 3 years, I consider myself a pro.”

“Yeah, and I guess I’m a pro at sex. I have the passed-out guy in the guest room to prove it but, lo and behold, you’ll never know how good I am, Ace. Ha!” 

“While you show off you sex skills, I’ll be here watching cartoons and eating grapes. Then I’ll work on some set pieces for the game, maybe find Rin and we’ll go play laser tag.” 

“Sounds fun. I’d help with the game stuff but right now I’m feeling...peckish... so I’m gonna go eat. Love you!” She said with kiss before dashing upstairs to her next meal. “Love you, too!” She heard from below.  
\--  
A couple hours later, Cassie walked Jason to door and escorted him out. Looking back, she met eyes with Nick.  
“How was Jason?” He asked coyly, while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

“For your information, Jason was really good, really sweet too. I hope he stays. He’s a lot better than Nathan honestly. He seems more open-minded.” She admitted while ignoring her boyfriend’s teasing. 

“Well if he makes you happy, he makes me happy.” He said seriously, while sitting up and giving her a peck on the lips, “Does he know though? About you? Me? Us?” He asked, motioning between the two of them. He wanted to make sure she’d laid all the cards on the table before her relationship with Jason became even more serious.

“Well…” she said sheepishly and tried looking at anything beside his judgmental, but annoying right, eyes causing him to sigh and give a small pout.

“Cassie…you can’t hope he stays if he doesn’t know the full story. What if he’s not okay with this...with how things are here with our lifestyle?”

“If he’s not okay with it then I’ll let him go. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to let someone go because they couldn’t handle us. I just don’t want to force this on him or scare him away Nick. Besides, I’ll still have you with me.” She told him with a large smile and kiss. Before she can pull away from the kiss, Nick wraps his arms around her waist holding her to him. She can’t help but melt into the kiss and take all she can, knowing he’d never go that extra step. He'd never delve into physical intimacy, such as what she’d just shared with Jason. Nick wasn’t into that type of thing; never making out without being fully clothed and definitely never having sex. Passionate kissing was truly as far as it went for him. But kissing was never bad either, especially when it was with Nick. Unless, of course, he pulled away and gave you his stern look of you better do the right thing. He could convey an entire command with those eyes of his. Of course, the demand was almost always aimed at Cassie and this time was no different. “Fine. I’ll tell him the next time I see him. Gives him a day to figure out if he wants to do this or not. Now stop staring at me like that. Don’t you have a date to get ready for?”

“Don’t worry, I still have a few hours.” Nick said. And yet, Cassie couldn’t help but worry.  
\-----------------  
A few hours quickly turned into being 15 minutes late as Nick was scrambling throughout the house looking for his shoes. His date, a handsome Korean guy, with dyed blonde hair and glasses from his theater class, was waiting patiently, and a bit amused, while also chatting with Cassie. 

“He’s hopeless, isn’t he?” Rin, Nick’s date, asked fondly. 

“Oh, that’s only 75% of the time, you know? Like when he’s supposed to take a cute guy out on a date but is running late BECAUSE HE NEVER PUTS HIS SHOES IN THE RIGHT PLACE!” That last bit being screamed towards upstairs where Nick was surely running around like a chicken without a head. “The other 25%,” she continued, “he’s the most amazing guy in the world, if a bit snarky and never able to keep a secret.” Cassie replied making Rin laugh before turning back to watch Nick continue running around like a headless chicken. “He’s, obviously, also prone to misplacing things. No matter how many times I tell him to keep his shoes in one place they always end up in a new, mysterious place of the house. We’ve actually made bets out of it a few times.” 

“Ha-ha! Well, damn, maybe the house doesn’t want him to leave. She wants him all to herself and not to a theater major.” Rin joked. Part of Cassie want to tell him how true that was considering the house was just a little haunted and the spirit preferred Nick. Of course, she didn’t tell him though. “So, Nick told me you had a hot date this morning. How was that?” Rin asked.

“The breakfast was great, we went to IHOP, because pancakes, then we saw the new Star Wars film. Then…well, we ended up back here, certain things happened, but it might not work out. He was a really nice guy, too.” Cassie said forlorn. 

“Aww, what happened? He sounded great.”

“I need to tell him something, like, really important about myself and he might not accept it. It’s something about me I don’t take lightly and if he can’t deal with that one trait about me, he definitely wouldn’t accept my other secrets.”

“If he can’t accept you for you, he’s a prick. Doesn’t deserve a babe like you. I mean, no secret can be that bad if he was really committed.” Rin defended as Nick walked up to them, finally in shoes. “Who’s a prick?” he asked.

“You are. How dare you keep Rin waiting for over thirty minutes.” Cassie told him.

“Sorry, couldn’t find my shoes. Again.” he held up a hand, keeping Cassie from commenting, “Yeah, Yeah. Don’t lecture me. I have a hot date tonight. Come on, Rin.”

As Cassie walked them to the door, and once Rin was pass the threshold, Nick turn and pecked Cassie on the cheek. “Have a good time, babe. And you’re paying for dinner, making him wait like that.” Cassie said with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, I was planning to anyway. I also want to tell him about us tonight, too.” He looked seriously into her eyes but with a hint of wariness. Although, he had a good feeling about Rin and his intuition was normally spot on so if he wanted to tell Rin about them, Cassie would trust his judgement. 

“Okay, good luck, Nick. Love you. And if doesn’t work out, I’ll still be here, always.”

“Love you, too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a temporary tumblr page (temporary depending on responsiveness) where you can shoot me questions or comments if you don't already do it here. Just search for BlueRedAndBlackQueer and you'll find the page.


End file.
